The Last Treasure Hunt
by Ellie Austin
Summary: Based on Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates, Episode "Treasure Hunt". I recommend you watch the episode first for context. This is what might have happened if Hook had made it to the trapdoor in time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Immense rage overcame Hook as the longboat plunged back to the waves. Peter Pan had made a fool of his crew once again, and the Captain was hell-bent on besting the brat, once and for all!

Fuelled by his anger, Hook launched himself out of the water and plunged his namesake into the wood of the ship. It took all his strength to drag himself upward, but he was determined to scale the side of the Jolly Roger in time to capture that cocky devil and his scurvy friends.

Peter darted across the deck when he saw the open trapdoor of the hold. He could hear the thumping of Hook's hook as the man dragged himself up the side of the ship, and Peter knew he didn't have much time to find Wendy and her brothers.

Thankfully, when he looked down into the gloom of the hold he beheld Wendy, John and Michael looking up at him.

The three young prisoners grinned in delight and relief as their leader leapt gracefully through the trap door to land before them. Seeing they were shackled by their ankles, Peter immediately unsheathed his dagger and started using the blade to force the locks.

"Quickly, Peter!" Tinkerbell squealed as she hovered at her boy's shoulder. They could still make out the rhythmic thuds of the captain scaling the ship, and they knew he would soon be on deck.

Peter gritted his teeth as he struggled to force open the irons without causing any harm to his friends. He felt the pressure mount as the moments ticked by, but soon he had freed Wendy and Michael, and only John remained chained.

The Captain finally grasped hold of the ship's railing and heaved himself onto the deck, a fierce growl escaping him as he turned toward the hold and saw the trapdoor, open. Speeding towards it, he felt a knot of anticipation grip his belly, willing himself to reach the hold in time to get hold of that flying brat.

The iron on John's ankle finally gave way and the four children stood.

"To the Underground House!" commanded Peter, "Fly!"

Tinkerbell and the children leapt into the air and flew towards the daylight beyond the trapdoor above them.

Peter gasped as the light was blocked by the silhouette of Captain Hook; the intimidating man glaring down at them.

Without hesitation, Hook grabbed the trapdoor and slammed it shut, the solid wood connecting with Peter's shoulder as he tried to get out in time.

The force of the door threw Peter back down to the floor below, knocking the breath from him as he landed painfully on his back.

"Peter! Are you alright?"

Wendy was kneeling beside him in an instant, her brothers and Tink hovering just above them.

Peter paid her no mind and flew back up to the trapdoor hurriedly, pushing against it with all his might.

"No!" he yelled as the door refused to yield.

"Let me out!"

He desperately began hitting his fists against the wood and pushing against it to no avail. "Help me!" The other children joined him, but even their collective strength was not enough to break through.

On deck, Hook looked down at the locked trap door in a daze of surprise and delight. He had done it! He'd captured Peter Pan!

His crew grumbled and spluttered as they finally made their way back on deck from the sea below.

"That scurvy little bastard pushed me overboard!" Billy Jukes seemed truly insulted, but he shouldn't have been surprised. One of Pan's favourite past times seemed to be pushing unsuspecting crewmen over the railings. Billy had been careless.

"I have him." Hook still could hardly believe it. But as the words left his lips, the realisation struck him… and he began to laugh.

The crew nervously joined their Captain's laughter as it grew into raucous hysteria.

"I have captured Peter Pan!"

Hook suddenly grew quiet and sincere, "And this time, I will not let him escape."

Peter continued to pummel the locked trapdoor with his fists, even though the other children had given up.

"Peter, we can't get out that way."

The boy shot an angry glare at Wendy before turning his attention to their surroundings. The hold was nothing more than one large, square room. And the only entrance was the single trapdoor.

"We can't be trapped. There must be a way out."

Peter was growing increasingly anxious with every passing moment. He couldn't stand being confined. And the Jolly Roger was probably the worst place to be trapped in all of Neverland. If they didn't get away soon, Hook would gut them for sure.

As if in answer to his fears, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and four crewman and the Captain himself dropped into the hold, landing in front of the hovering children.

Peter shot towards the trapdoor only for it to slam shut once again.

"Oh no, boy..." Hook cooed, mockingly, "You're not going anywhere."

Peter swooped down, dagger drawn, and was upon him. There was hardly any room amongst the cargo, but Hook parried the boy's attack with ease.

Wendy, John and Michael were forced to fly out of the way of the fight, and suddenly found themselves in the clutches of the other crewmen, who held onto them roughly.

"Ow! Peter! Help!"

Peter was momentarily distracted at the sound of Michael's cry, and glanced over to see the little boy being restrained by Jukes while John and Wendy grappled against Mullins and Starkey respectively.

The short moment was all Hook needed. Dropping his own sword, he grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled the boy close, bringing his namesake up to Pan's throat and pressing firmly.

Peter felt the deadly-sharp point of the hook pierce the skin of his neck and he hissed at the sting of it. With his good hand, the Captain squeezed and twisted the child's wrist mercilessly and Peter gasped in pain, unable to resist releasing his grip on his knife, letting it clatter to the floor.

The man smiled down at him.

"That's better," he purred.

Peter tried to pull away, using his free hand to push against Hook's chest… but the man only laughed.

Tinkerbell screeched in outrage, but she was plucked from the air by Billy Jukes, and squeezed into silence.

Suddenly, Hook propelled Peter backwards with such force, the boy almost lost his footing. Wendy screamed as Peter's head connected solidly against the wall behind him with a sickening thud.

The boy shut his eyes and gasped again with the pain of it, then looked up through narrowed eyes to see Hook, still grinning down at him.

Peter once again tried to struggle free from the man as he grabbed him, but it was in vain.

"The game is over, Pan." Hook's voice was dark and low, "I have had my fill of it. It is about time that you learnt to fear me."

"Fear _you_?!" Peter forced himself to smirk at the man, ignoring the rapid thump of his own heart as Hook towered over him. His anxiety was growing, but he knew he mustn't let it show.

"How could anyone fear a brainless codfish?!"

The force of the man's backhand threw Peter to the floor, his cheek stinging as a bright bruise flared up on it almost instantly. The boy covered his face with his arms protectively, horrified at the Captain's violence.

The other children had stilled in shock as they watched the adult beat their brave leader.

Feeling their terrified eyes upon him, Hook drew back his booted foot and kicked the cowering boy with all his might.

Peter immediately buckled from the vicious blow to his gut. He would have screamed had the kick not driven the breath from him. He crumpled into a ball, tightly gripping his inflamed stomach as tears pricked his eyes.

"If I ever hear you speak to me like that again, boy, I will beat you to within an inch of your life."

Hook took a moment to compose himself and take in the glorious image of Peter Pan cowering in pain at his feet. The satisfaction it gave him was delicious.

"And if you don't want to watch your little friends' guts spill across my decks, you will show me respect from now on."

Peter didn't answer, but a sob escaped him as he continued to resist the tears.

Grabbing hold of the boy and throwing him into the waiting arms of Alf Mason, Hook turned his attention to the other three children as he formulated his next move.

"Take these lubbers to the brig, and make sure they're appropriately uncomfortable. Master Pan will enjoy my personal hospitality in my cabin."

"Aye aye, Captain." The crewmen chorused, following Hook as he called up to Cookson to open the trapdoor and throw down a rope ladder.

Wendy, John and Michael all struggled valiantly against their captors, but were no match against the strength of the men.

Peter regained his wits enough to fight as Mason clambered up to the deck with the boy locked under his arm... and even managed to break away when they reached the open air. But Hook was watching the boy like a hawk, and grabbed hold of Pan's arm before Peter had time to think.

Shoving Peter roughly back into the grasp of Mason, Hook once again backhanded the boy… this time so violently that Peter almost lost consciousness and slumped against the burly pirate who held him.

"Please! Captain Hook!" Wendy was choking back sobs, but managed to speak up, "Don't hurt him!"

Hook turned to stare at the girl, "My dear child… the only thing I want is to hurt him. Peter Pan's pain is the only pleasure I have left."

The girl couldn't stop a wail of despair at the man's words, "Please! Then at least let us stay together. Don't take Peter away from me!"

The Captain considered this, eyebrow raised. He wanted to cause his enemy as much pain and torment as possible. Perhaps having his little friends in view would increase the boy's discomfort.

"Very well. Men! Bring the brats to my cabin and chain them securely. They can have a front row seat."

John continued to struggle in Mullins' grip, but Wendy walked sullenly and Michael sobbed into Billy Jukes' shoulder as they all made for Hook's quarters.

Peter's mind started to clear and his eyes began to focus as he heard the sound of a door close behind him. The light here was less harsh than daylight, and he realised he was no longer outside.

Taking long, deep breaths to steady himself and distract from the pain that racked him, Peter looked up to see the Captain smiling down at him once again.

Peter could not help but groan, and he let his eyes drop to his feet.

Hook was delighted by the boy's reaction; he was already giving up. Breaking him was seemingly easier than Hook had expected. He'd barely even begun, but already Peter had been quieted.

The crewmen chained the Darling children and secured them in one corner of the Captain's cabin. Mason held Pan down on a chair as Mr Smee fitted the boy's wrists and ankles with shackles and chained his foot to Hook's heavy mahogany desk. Tinkerbell was thrown into an empty mason jar and placed upon the desk, just out of Peter's reach.

"That should hold 'em, Captain Hook, Sir."

"You would think so, Mr Smee… but I'll not take any chances this time. Check all the windows are shut and bolted. I will lock the door once you and the men leave, and no one is to unlock it without my permission. Is that understood, men?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" they chorused.

"Keep a sharp eye out for those other Lost Brats. They are sure to try some sort of foolish rescue."

"Aye aye, Sir!"

The cabin door thudded closed behind them, and Hook immediately locked it, slipping the large iron key into his breast pocket.

Sauntering back to Peter, Hook knelt before the boy and tried to catch his eye. "Come now, Pan," the pirate jeered, "No witty insult? None of your cocky bravado? You're making it too easy for me."

Peter swallowed determinedly and met the cruel man's gaze. "Let them go, Hook. It's me you want."

"Quite true, my boy… But they may be useful in keeping you in line. And I don't want you to give up too quickly. They give you something besides your own worthless hide to fight for."

"Leave… them… alone." Peter's voice trembled with conviction. He didn't for a moment believe Hook would set the other children free… but he wouldn't give up on them.

Hook smirked at the boy's demand, and glanced over at Wendy and her brothers, cowering in the corner.

"That sounded awfully like a command, Pan. And you are in no position to give me orders."

Hook suddenly grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair, and Peter flinched and gritted his teeth as the man bore down on him menacingly, his iron claw at the child's throat.

The other children audibly gasped, and Peter glared at Hook defiantly.

"You're mine, boy."

Peter didn't know where the foolhardy courage came from at that moment… he didn't think of the consequences… he simply spat.

Hook flinched as the spittle hit his face, and instantly began wiping it away with his sleeve. The look of disgust he directed at the boy made Peter smile… until the disgust melted into blind rage.

The boy's head snapped to the side as he was slapped across the face a third time. His bonds stopped him from falling off the chair, and he froze as pain raged through his head and blood trickled from his lip.

When he at last turned back to face his attacker, Wendy cried out at the sight of the blood. Hook ignored her, only having bloodthirsty eyes for his fallen nemesis.

"Your lessons have begun, Pan. Any future misconduct on your part will see punishment befall on your dear little chums." Hook gestured to Wendy, John and Michael with his namesake for emphasis.

"That's not fair, Hook!"

"You're quite right, my boy… It's not fair. But that's the way it is. If you show me disrespect or flout my orders in any way, Wendy and her brothers will suffer the consequences."

Peter bared his teeth and scowled intently at the pirate captain, but Hook ignored his childish resistance and instead let his gaze fall upon the fairy, still trapped in the jar.

Sauntering over to the other end of his desk, Hook lifted the mason jar to eye-level, staring at Tinkerbell intently. The fairy backed away as far as her glass prison would allow, and tried her best not to tremble.

"As for Miss Bell..." Hook's voice was soft and calculating, "It is true, is it not, that your ability to fly emanates from this little fairy?"

Peter felt his stomach drop and his heart pound harder in concern for his oldest friend.

"Leave her be, Hook. I can fly with or without pixie dust."

A thoughtful hum escaped Hook's lips in reply, not at all convinced by the deceitful boy's words. He looked over at the other children, but none would meet his gaze.

"Well..." the man continued, "Just to be sure..."

Tinkerbell screamed as Hook shook the jar vigorously. Peter also cried out, desperately straining against his bounds as he watched in horror. Wendy stood and rushed to Tink's aid, only to reach the limits of her chains, fixed securely to the cabin wall behind her.

"Stop! Please! Stop it!"

At Peter's pleas and to the boy's surprise, Hook did stop. Peter could just make out Tinkerbell's limp form in the bottom of the jar as the Captain unscrewed the lid and tipped it up.

"No!"

Peter strained to reach out and catch the unconscious fairy as she fell to the floor, but he was powerless.

Hook locked eyes with him meaningfully. "I'll tell you again, Pan… The game is over. You will do as I say or your friends will die. Just like your fairy."

Peter's eyes widened in horror as Hook raised his booted foot and brought it stomping down on the helpless Tinkerbell.

There was a sickening noise in the shocked silence as the tiny body was crushed… then Peter began to scream.

Michael and John both wailed in terror and Wendy wept bitterly… but Peter screamed.

Hook tentatively lifted his foot and peeled off bloody remnants from the sole of his boot, flicking the gore to the ground as he turned and headed for the cabin door. Unlocking it, he shouted for Smee to come clean up the mess, and the bo'sun was soon at work, wiping up the organic matter and scrubbing away the blood.

By this time, Peter's screams had weakened into heartbroken sobs as tears fell freely down his face. The other children had grown quiet, and kept their eyes averted from Mr Smee's work.

Finally, after pouring himself a scotch and savouring the agonised cries of Peter Pan, Hook cleared his throat and smiled, "Well… I think that may have resolved that problem. The only way you whelps will leave the ground from now on is by climbing the rigging."

Peter heaved in deep breaths to steady himself as he glared up at the Captain in disgust. Never had he witnessed such horrific violence and barbarism. He hadn't expected it from Hook. The pirate was more evil than the boy had ever given him credit for. And the man was right… this wasn't a game any more. This was far too real.

Once Smee had finished and Hook had locked the cabin door again, he turned to the children with a delighted smirk.

"Let's make sure, shall we?"

Walking back to Peter, the man calmly began unlocking the boy's restraints. Peter kept control of himself until Hook removed the last of the chains… then he launched at the pirate ferociously, pummelling his fists against Hook's muscular chest.

Hook laughed superiorly at the boy's pathetic attack… but grabbed hold of Pan's wrist when the blows started to become painful. Throwing Peter to the floor, Hook chuckled again as he watched the boy clamber to his feet awkwardly before crouching defensively, ready for a fight.

"What's this, Pan? No flying?"

"I don't need to fly to beat you, you evil, murdering bastard!"

Hook smiled, "My my, Peter… who taught you such language?"

"Fuck you!"

The grin fell from the Captain's face and his eyes flashed malevolently before he lunged forward and grabbed hold of the defenceless boy, pinning him against the closest wall.

Peter gasped as the man pressed his full weight against him and glared daggers, "I warned you to show me respect, boy,"

Peter squirmed as Hook's grip grew more painful, "Try to get this through your thick skull; If you step out of line, your dear little friends will be paying for it..."

"You killed Tink, you bastard!"

Hook pulled the boy forward then rammed him back against the wall… over and over again. Peter cried out and screwed his eyes shut in pain as his back and head repeatedly connected with the solid wood of the ship.

Wendy screamed at Hook to stop, and suddenly he did, releasing his hold on Peter and letting the boy drop to the floor.

Peter landed face-down, and remained where he fell, his whole body throbbing with pain.

Hook casually sauntered back to his desk and his drink, sitting down and putting his feet up on the fine mahogany.

Wendy, John and Michael watched their friend lying still on the cabin floor, his face turned away from them, his heavy breaths and quiet sobs the only indication that he still lived.

"Well, children," Hook smiled at Wendy and she held his gaze as defiantly as she could, "What _shall_ I do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Vessel to starboard!"

The lookout's cry carried across the deck. The sun had only just broken the horizon, and Hook gazed across the water to a small, makeshift row boat heading for the ship.

Pulling out his spyglass, Hook's eyes confirmed to himself that the boat was manned by those foolish Lost Boys, as he'd expected. Their feeble rescue attempt was already as good as over; it would be so easy to just blow them out of the water with canon fire.

"Mr Jukes," Hook called to his gunner, "Fetch Long Tom."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

Unlocking and slipping through his cabin door, Hook walked over to where his young prisoners were sleeping. Peter had made his way over to the other children in the corner at some point in the night, and now they were all huddled protectively together. Hook had seen fit to only tie Pan's hands; now that the boy couldn't fly, there wasn't much need for chains. Indeed, he wouldn't bother shackling the Darlings in future, either. Their fear was enough to keep them in line anyway, he'd wager.

Kneeling down beside the sleeping children, Hook roughly grabbed Pan's shoulder. Peter snapped out of fitful sleep in an instant and immediately tried to shake off Hook's hand.

"Time to wake up, children… we have some morning entertainment on the way..."

Peter furrowed his brows in suspicion at the Captain's good humour, and glanced at Wendy as she and her brothers also roused themselves from sleep.

After unbinding the children, Hook let the Darlings follow freely as he dragged Peter with him out of the cabin and across the deck. Wendy, John and Michael trotted after them, all coming to a halt at the ship's starboard bulwark.

"They're in easy range now, Captain!"

"Excellent, Mr Jukes. We're just in time. Prepare to fire."

Peter and the other children looked about in confusion, trying to make sense of the pirates' conversation. When he spotted the boat, Peter's heart leapt, and his eyes widened as he glanced from the approaching Lost Boys to Jukes' canon.

"No!"

Peter tried again to shrug off Hook's grip, but the man just chuckled.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Peter screamed and waved desperately at the little craft, Wendy and the other boys joining in once they also realised the danger.

"Nibs! Slightly! Go back!"

Hook's chuckle grew as he beheld the children's pathetic attempts to save their friends. There was no way those Lost Brats could get out of range in time.

"Fire!"

The children screamed as Jukes complied, the deafening boom of the canon causing even Peter to flinch. All eyes followed the shot as it blasted across the open water. There was an eruption of water directly beside the small boat, and they could hear the cries of the Lost Boys as the vessel capsized.

When the debris had cleared, Peter could see some of the boys clinging to floating remnants of the boat, rising and falling in the swell. It was too far to see if any of the boys were injured, but Peter made to climb over the railing and jump ship to help them… Hook easily pulling him back.

"Please, Captain Hook… we must help them!"

The Captain looked at Wendy with a puzzled expression, "We must help them, Miss Wendy? Must? I was the man who just had them blown out of the water!"

Turning back to the scene, Hook observed that the little wastrels had accepted defeat, and were paddling back to shore.

"There! You see? They'll think twice before embarking on another foolish endeavour."

"Captain, please… they may be hurt!"

"All the better, my dear girl."

"Beggin' ya pardon, Captain… But hadn't we better prepare for an attack from the savages? Those Lost Lubbers are sure to ask them for help now."

"Aye, Mullins," Hook looked to the horizon thoughtfully, "But even the natives can't get far in their boats. At least… not as far as the _Jolly Roger_ can. We sail by noon!"

The crew erupted into a merry chorus, cheering their Captain and the thought of setting sail.

"No! You can't!" Peter turned to face Hook, a look of complete disbelief on his young face.

"Can't I, boy?"

"You can't take me away from Neverland!"

A creeping smile stretched Hook's mouth menacingly as he leaned down to Pan's eye-level. "Oh, I can, boy. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. You will follow orders. You will pull your weight. And you will be a pirate."

"Never!"

Peter screamed the word, his eyes filling with fresh tears at the prospect of being shanghaied by this evil man.

Hook laughed heartily at the boy's distress, throwing his head back and cackling… But Peter took the opportunity and grabbed hold of Wendy's hand. Tugging her with him, he ran out of the shadow of the pirate captain, climbed the railing and leapt from the ship. Wendy screamed and turned back towards her brothers, but thankfully John had had the wherewithal to grab Michael and follow suit, jumping into the waves after them.

Hook snarled and buried his iron claw deep into the railing where Peter had jumped, looking down to see the four children break the surface, sputtering and coughing as they started swimming towards land.

"Lower the longboat! Catch that boy!"

Peter had never realised how nimble the power of flight made him, even when he wasn't flying. Swimming through the water now felt akin to swimming through treacle; his limbs felt heavy even with the buoyancy of the sea.

Fear also does little to help a swimmer; the children choked up water as they all struggled forward, desperately willing to make distance between themselves and the pirate ship, their heads submerging repeatedly with the effort of it.

They could hear the pirates readying the longboat... The sound of the winch lowering it into the water… The shouts and jeers of the crewman aboard growing closer.

John was grabbed first and yelled out as he was dragged from the water. Michael followed almost immediately. Wendy turned in a futile effort to grab hold of her brothers, but Peter was still holding her hand, and he pulled her with him as he dived under the surface just in time to evade capture.

Wendy's lungs burned as she inhaled sea water, unaware and unprepared for the dive. Peter dragged her down until they could see the shadow of the longboat above them, and he made eye-contact with Wendy, willing her to stay under long enough for them to make some headway.

But Wendy's body was screaming for oxygen, every instinct forcing her back up to the surface. Kicking furiously, she let go of Peter's hand and broke out of the water only ten feet away from where the longboat floated. The shouts and voices of the crew and her brothers immediately engulfed her, and she knew she had been spotted.

Sure enough, the longboat made towards her, Mullins and Starkey rowing furiously.

She felt a strong grip take hold of both her upper-arms and Mason heaved her out of the water and into the boat.

"There!"

At Jukes' shout, all eyes fell on him and Wendy saw he was pointing out at the water where, almost thirty feet ahead, Peter had finally been forced to the surface.

Mullins and Starkey heaved on their oars, rowing furiously towards Peter as he continued to swim towards shore. It suddenly occurred to Wendy that he was abandoning them… but she shook off the thought. What else could he do? He was the one Hook wanted to kill. If he reached the island, he'd be able to find help, and make sure the Lost Boys were alright. She didn't want him to give up just because she had been captured.

But her thoughts were soon made null and void as the longboat made good pace. It seemed only seconds before they were upon Peter, still desperately kicking towards land.

He screamed in anger and alarm when Mason plucked him from the water, pulling him into the boat in one strong motion. Landing awkwardly on his back, Peter tried to pull himself up but was set upon by Mason, Mullins and Jukes, pinning him to the burden boards and binding his hands together with rope as he thrashed and kicked at them.

"You'll be for it now, matey," taunted Mason, "You think the Captain gave you a beating before? Just wait 'til he gets a'hold of ya this time!"

The other crewman chuckled darkly, but Peter ignored them, struggling to free his hands from their bonds.

With their task fulfilled, the pirates made for the ship.

Wendy screamed and reached out for Peter as she and her brothers were hauled away by crewman on Hook's orders. The man had watched as the long boat was winched back up out of the water and its occupants climbed onto the deck before him, the four children still fighting for their freedom.

Pan was wrestling against Mason and Mullins as each kept a tight grip on one of the boy's arms. As Hook approached, Peter launched a kick at him, swinging his legs high with the support of the men restraining him.

Hook stepped back from the attack, surprised… and enraged.

"You dare try to attack me still, you impudent little sod?!"

Mason and Mullins pushed down on Peter's shoulders heavily, forcing the boy onto his knees before the pirate captain. Pan kept his head up defiantly, scowling at Hook as the man stared at him.

After a long pause, Hook finally made a decision.

"Take this piece of filth to the brig. He can stew down there for a while, while we make ready to sail."

"No!" Peter fought furiously as the crewman dragged him below deck. Hook turned away and ignored the boy's pointless show of resistance.

Alone in the dank gloom of the brig, Peter wept.

Tinkerbell was dead… He had been separated from Wendy… and he could do nothing to stop Hook from setting sail and taking him away from his beloved home.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so wretched.

The retribution Mason had warned him of hadn't occurred yet, but Hook was surely just biding his time; letting the anticipation eat away at Peter's fortitude.

Sure enough, Peter's solitude was finally broken with the sound of the brig's hatch opening. Heavy footfalls signalled the Captain's approach, and Peter wiped his eyes hurriedly before the man could see his weakness.

But Hook could clearly see the boy had been crying, and it warmed his cold heart.

"Did you notice our departure, Pan?"

Peter stared dumbly at the pirate as he tried to make sense of his words. Then he noticed the motion of the ship; more intense than when it was anchored in the bay.

His eyes grew wide as he realised the _Jolly Roger_ had already set sail.

"No..."

"Oh, yes," the Captain smirked, "See for yourself..."

Hook stood aside and gestured to the hatch behind him. Peter watched the man sullenly for another moment, suspicious of the villain's intentions… but then he bolted past Hook and raced up the steps and through the ship, not slowing until he reached the deck.

The glaring sunlight hurt Peter's eyes momentarily, but his vision quickly adjusted and he dashed to the ship's rail… only to behold the wide, open expanse of the ocean.

Running to port-side, again he was met only by sea. Neverland wasn't even a dot on the horizon.

Peter bit his lip as he willed back tears. Hook was watching him intently; Peter could feel it, and he vowed never to cry in front of his enemy ever again.

But his home was lost… far away from him, and he without means to return to it.

Hook chuckled quietly as he saw Pan's obvious despair. It dawned on the man again that Peter Pan was finally and completely in his power; Hook could do anything to the boy. Anything at all. And it would surely take some time for the novelty to wear off. He didn't exactly know how he would extract his revenge, but Hook was sure he would enjoy finding out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter felt himself bristle at the sound of Hook's chuckle. He hated that Hook knew how to hurt him; he felt weak and vulnerable, and every fibre of his being willed him to resist. He needed to show the Pirate Captain that he was still a force to be reckoned with.

Spinning himself around to face the villain, Peter fixed Hook with a scowl that he hoped aptly demonstrated the hatred he felt coursing through his veins.

"Laugh at me again, Hook, and I'll cut out your tongue!"

The man blinked at the vicious little boy before him and couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. Peter clenched his teeth in response and growled in outrage.

Flinging himself towards Hook, Peter grabbed at the man's throat… but the Captain towered over him and easily held the boy at bay, allowing himself to chuckle once more.

"Watch ya'self, Captain!" chimed in Mason, "The little lad might crease ya shirt!"

The crew erupted into full-blown laughter, as did their captain… And Peter felt his cheeks redden and his eyes well-up again.

"Shut your hole, Mason, or I'll have _you_ , too!"

Another cacophony of mocking laughter came then, and Peter felt his rage build again. Grabbing hold of the hilt of Hook's sword, Peter began to unsheathe it… But Hook grabbed hold of the boy's hand tightly before a quarter of the blade showed.

"That's not for you, boy. You have no business with a sword."

Peter stared at the man, dumbfounded. Had Hook forgotten who he was? Peter Pan?! The boy who had bested him with a blade countless times?!

"Give me one and I'll show you what business I have with it, Hook." The captain kept a firm grip on Pan's wrist.

"Or are you too scared to face me?"

That mocking smirk returned to Hook's face. Peter screamed in rage and pulled himself free, letting Hook's sword slip back into its sheath.

"Pan… I doubt you could best one of your own brats in a duel, let alone one of my men!"

"I can beat any one of them! I have before, and I will again!"

"But, child… You can't fly. You'd never survive a fair fight."

"I always fight fair, Hook!" Peter glared at the man… but Hook was looking thoughtful.

"Being able to fly gave you the upper hand, boy. You don't honestly believe you could beat me with both your feet on the ground, do you?"

The Captain gave Peter such a pitying look that the boy couldn't help but glance down at his feet. Surely Hook was wrong. Peter Pan was a fine swordsman. The finest in all of Neverland!

"I _can_ beat you, Hook. I can beat all of you."

There was no missing the note of uncertainty in Pan's voice as he made his claim… And Hook loved it. Peter Pan… the cocky brat who thought himself the centre of the universe... had begun to doubt himself. How marvellous!

"Very well, Pan… We shall have a tournament."

The boy looked up at the man, questioningly, so Hook elaborated.

"Two will duel… the winner will then be challenged by a new opponent. Whoever is victorious and not challenged...wins."

The crew let out a hearty cheer and all gathered and formed a circle on deck. Wendy, Michael and John were shoved to the front, and Peter only then realised the other children were there.

"As it is your first tournament, Pan, you may have a practice round,"

"I don't need one." Peter answered immediately.

"We shall see..."

Hook smiled at the boy as he held out a sword for him. Peter went to take it eagerly… but gasped as the captain suddenly pulled him close, holding his namesake painfully against Pan's throat.

"If you try to attack any one with this, I'll break your arm." The threat was whispered and sincere, and Peter felt a chill shoot up his spine.

He gave a small nod, and Hook released him.

"John,"

The boy looked stunned when Captain Hook addressed him, as did his brother and sister, who glanced from one to the other.

"You wouldn't mind having the first go, would you?"

John took a nervous step forward, into the circle, and hesitantly shook his head.

"No… Captain."

"Good lad! Mr Smee… give him a sword."

John took the blade that was offered, and looked at Peter, who had already taken up a fighting stance. But before John could get into position, Captain Hook had taken hold of his arm and gently steered him out of earshot of the other children.

"Are you a fair swordsman, Master John?"

The boy gulped to lessen his nerves before answering. Being so close to such a dangerous man was somewhat overwhelming.

"Fairly fair… Sir."

The man looked the boy straight in the eyes, and John tried not to squirm.

"If you beat Pan, John… I'll let you all go."

"Sir?"

"I will sail my ship back to that accursed isle… and I'll release you all. Including Pan."

"You will?"

"I swear it, lad… On the memory of my own dear old mum."

John's eyes widened. Surely even Captain Hook wouldn't disgrace his own mother! The Captain stepped away then, and John turned to face Peter. If he could beat Peter… just this once… he would save them all.

John locked eyes with his leader and shook his head ever so slightly, willing Peter to somehow perceive what Hook had told him. If only Peter would let him win…

But Peter was out to prove Captain Hook wrong… and any niggling doubt John's expression gave him was quickly ignored.

Lunging forward, Pan swung his weapon forcefully and John staggered backwards as he absorbed the blow with his own sword. Peter spun and again swung at John… but the other boy managed to sidestep quickly enough, and Peter had to move quickly to block an attack.

Peter paused as he and John made eye-contact. He was surprised at how well John was holding his own. Peter could usually disarm him easily… But John seemed determined not to lose. Why was he choosing _now_ , of all times, to try to win? Did he want Peter to look a fool in front of Hook and his crew? Perhaps he wanted to impress them… Perhaps he was turning against Peter… Betraying him.

Pan let the thought kindle his anger, and he attacked. John was hit with such force that he fell backwards, landing painfully, his sword flying from his grasp and clattering to the deck. Peter brought the tip of his blade up to the other boy's throat… and perhaps wouldn't have halted had it not been for Wendy's scream.

"Peter! Stop!"

Pan scowled at the boy at his feet. John's expression was one of wide-eyed terror, but after another tense moment Peter let his blade drop, and John scurried to his feet.

"Well done," Captain Hook gave a brief applause, using Mr Smee's hand as a substitute, before guiding John out of the circle.

"Pan wins. Who will challenge him."

Billy Jukes gave a derisive snort of laughter and stepped forward, "I will, Captain."

Both boys grinned darkly at each other and began to pace.

"It's time for you to pay, Pan..."

"If you'd like another dip in the sea, Jukes, I'll happily oblige..."

Billy's grin fell from his face, replaced with a hateful scowl, and he leapt forward, sword drawn. Peter managed to parry the first strike, but the speed of the second caught him off-guard, forcing him to hit the deck and roll to avoid being slashed. As he quickly regained his footing, Peter turned and swung at Jukes, but Billy easily parried and returned the attack with greater strength.

Pan stared at his empty hand, hardly believing that he had just been disarmed. His sword lay on the deck where it had landed, and the tip of Billy's own pointed at Peter's chest.

The rest of the crew cheered and laughed, and Billy chuckled with delight, letting his blade fall to his side. At the sound of Jukes' mocking laughter, Peter glared at him in outrage.

"Christ, Pan! I think that was the easiest fight I've ever had!" Another wave of laughter spread through the crew, and Peter felt his rage boil over.

Before Billy knew it, Peter had leapt at him, both boys hitting the deck with a heavy thud, Jukes putting up his arms to protect his head as Pan began pummelling him ferociously.

Before Peter had time to do Billy any real damage, Mullins had the boy around the waist and heaved him off of the young pirate. Starkey and Cookson helped Billy to his feet while Peter screamed in rage and wriggled in Mullins' grasp.

"Be still, ya vicious little buggar!"

Peter finally calmed himself, but still shot daggers at Billy Jukes.

Hook took hold of the boy's chin, ignoring Peter's attempts to resist.

"A sore loser, are you Pan? I suppose we shouldn't be surprised."

Hook let the boy go and signalled to Mullins to do the same, the pirate giving Peter a rough shove for good measure.

"Now, if you've quite finished your tantrum… We'll continue..."

Peter stomped, petulantly, to the sidelines and sat on the steps to the sterncastle with his arms crossed.

Hook smirked at Pan's childish sulk, then turned back to Billy.

"If you are ready to defend your victory, Mr Jukes..."

"Aye, Captain. I doubt I'll even bruise."

Billy smiled as Peter shot him another hateful glare, then readied himself for the next duel.

"Who will challenge?!" The children and the crew glanced about at the Captain's words, then Gentleman Starkey stepped into the ring.

Their duel was longer than the previous two, but not by much. Billy Jukes was fairly quick and small enough to dodge many blows, but Starkey had some of the nimblest footwork Hook had ever seen. His fencing technique was probably the reason Captain Hook hadn't run Starkey through long ago. The man could be infuriating… but he was an asset in a fight.

Sure enough, Billy Jukes soon found himself halted by Starkey's blade at his throat, the man having sidestepped as Billy lunged.

After a moment of silence, Starkey smiled at his young crew-mate and let his blade fall, Jukes returning the grin and relaxing his stance. The rest of the crew cheered and chuckled as Jukes returned to the edge of the circle and Gentleman Starkey looked about himself for a new challenger.

Hook gave a brief one-handed applause before looking meaningfully at Peter Pan. The boy sat with his chin in his hands, still moping over his defeat. Peter felt eyes upon him, and looked up to see Captain Hook, the crew and even Wendy, Michael and John watching him.

Peter shifted uncomfortably under their collective gaze, and scowled venomously at the pirates.

"Well, Pan?" Hook gestured towards Starkey, stood leaning delicately on his sword in the middle of the deck, "Aren't you going to take this opportunity to redeem yourself?"

Peter pouted his lip as he looked around at the expectant faces. He knew Hook was just trying to make a fool of him… but he _had_ beaten all these men before, at one time or another. He couldn't let himself back down to them and their villainous Captain now. And he couldn't lose face in front of Wendy and her brothers; they would tell the Lost Boys, and _they_ wouldn't trust Peter to be the leader any more. He _wouldn't_ let that happen!

Still in an obvious sulk, Peter stood, grabbed up his sword, and walked towards Gentleman Starkey,

"I challenge." the boy growled through gritted teeth.

He tested the grip on his sword as his eyes shot daggers at his opponent, his determination evident. Starkey simply smiled at the boy. The child obviously was no match. If he couldn't beat Billy Jukes, a boy of the same age and almost the same size… Starkey surely would have no trouble.

And, indeed, when Peter lunged forward with an offensive attack, Starkey parried and stepped out of the way. When Peter moved in one direction, Starkey went the other; calmly, with grace. Peter was fast, though… even without flight, and Starkey found himself having to absorb more attacks than he otherwise would. But without the momentum pixie dust gave, the boy didn't have the strength to inflict any damaging blows, and Starkey soon had him outmanoeuvred with the tip of a sword pointed at his chest.

Peter felt the same disbelief as the crowd of pirates broke into cheers and laughter once again. Pan felt the eyes of Wendy and the other boys boring into him… but he couldn't face them. He simply walked back to the stairs and slouched down onto the bottom step.

Then the pattern repeated itself; Starkey was challenged by Robert Mullins, and the two were worthy opponents. Starkey's sprightly grace was ultimately no match for Mullins' brawn and determination, and soon Peter found himself facing off against the rugged, weather-beaten pirate.

And again, Peter was no match.

Although he was faster than the pirate, Mullins was far stronger and more aggressive than Pan's previous adversaries; he put all his weight behind every blow… and the first direct hit Peter couldn't escape had him crashing painfully to the deck.

Mullins stood over the boy and laughed heartily, and Peter felt himself snap. Pushing himself to his feet, the boy screamed out in reckless anger. Tears began spilling from his reddening eyes as Mullins took a step away from him in surprise. Pan raged; screaming and cursing and swinging his sword at the air in frustration, finally throwing the blade with all his might so that it went clattering noisily across the deck.

Everyone had fallen silent to watch this violent display of petulant anger, and as Peter let himself sink to the floor and sit, panting to catch his breath, Hook glared at him.

He had always known Peter Pan to be a spoilt brat… and although Hook was partly enjoying seeing the boy's frustration, no child of Peter's age should have the audacity to tantrum like a four-year-old. And certainly no member of his crew would display such immature behaviour. For hadn't he, James Hook, promised the boy he would be a pirate? Whether Peter liked it or not.

Making up his mind, the Captain marched over to where the youth sat on deck, halting directly in front of the boy. Peter glanced up briefly at the man, but looked away again insolently.

"Get up."

Hook's voice was sharp and austere. Peter again looked up and met the man's gaze, chewing on his lip in deliberation before finally letting out a sigh of exasperation and getting to his feet. The two stood looking at one another for a few moments in silence, Pan fidgeting under the Pirate Captain's glower.

Peter cried out in shock as Hook suddenly grabbed hold of the boy's hair and pulled him violently towards him until Peter was pressed up against the Captain's chest. The boy grasped Hook's good hand with both of his own as he tried to prevent the man from pulling his hair out of his scalp.

"You will conduct yourself with dignity and self-control while on my ship, boy," Hook gave the child an aggressive shake to be sure the child was listening, "I have grown tired of your puerile behaviour. Do you understand?!" Again, he shook Peter and the boy hissed in pain.

"Do you understand?!" Peter had shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth in an effort to resist… but at last he relented.

"Yes!"

"'Yes', what?"

"Ow! Yes… Captain."

The man shoved the boy away from him, Peter staggering to keep his footing as Hook turned away. All eyes were upon him as he gestured to Robert Mullins, "Well done, Mr Mullins. Let us continue...I challenge."

Robert tried to hide his dismay at having to face Captain Hook in combat… but reminded himself it was simply for fun, and he was in no real danger. Unless Hook got carried away, that is.

Squaring up to each other, both men held up their swords and began to expertly circle one another; when one man stepped one way, his opponent would mirror. Eventually, Mullins took the offensive and lunged at his Captain. Hook parried the blade and returned the attack.

To watch their duel was a marvel; even Peter stared in awe. Michael and John had their mouths hanging open, and Wendy watched on wide-eyed. She did spare a few glances for Peter, however… but the boy was still refusing to meet her eye.

Although Mullins held his own, it was inevitable who was meant to win this fight, and it wasn't long before the Captain had his crewman pinned with his back to the mainmast, Hooks sword pointing at the pirate's neck.

A cheer erupted from the crew as they applauded their Captain's victory. Hook sheathed his weapon in order to shake Mullins by the hand, Robert nodding respectfully at his Captain.

Once Mullins had made his way out of the circle, Hook looked about expectantly, "Now, then… Who will challenge me?" The crew all glanced about or looked down at their own feet, unwilling to meet the man's gaze in case he decided to nominate one of them. But they all knew there was only one opponent Hook wanted.

Letting his gaze fall on the boy, Hook gave him a questioning look, "Well, Peter? Aren't you going to challenge me?" The boy shifted uncomfortably and refused to make eye-contact, "This is your big chance to prove to us that you are still a worthy opponent, rather than a snivelling, selfish spoilt brat."

Peter did lock eyes with Hook then. The hate he felt for the man was so strong, it made him feel like he was about to burst into tears again. The whole situation was so unfair! Hook was a fully-grown beast of a man… and Peter was too small to take a direct attack. Hadn't he already proven himself all those countless times he bested the Pirate Captain? Flight wasn't an advantage; it simply levelled the playing field. Now Hook had the unfair advantage, and simply wanted to make Peter Pan look a fool. Well… Peter didn't have to play his game.

"Pick on someone your own size, Codfish."

Wendy winced at the mocking nickname. Why couldn't Peter just control himself? Was it really so difficult for the boy to hold his tongue when their lives were in danger? Apparently it was.

But to everyone's surprise, Peter included, Hook threw back his head and laughed.

The crew fidgeted nervously as they watched their Captain, unsure whether they should join in or stay silent. Soon enough though, Hook's amusement seemed to suddenly cease, and he stared piercingly at his young nemesis.

"I should have known you'd cop out, boy… You're nothing but a cocky little coward."

"Shut your face, Hook!" Peter stood straighter and took a step towards the man, defiantly. Wendy went to him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"Peter..."

"Shut up!"

Wendy flinched as though she had been slapped, and stared at Peter in shock. But Pan only continued to glare at the Captain.

"You had better be careful, Pan, or soon you won't have any friends at all."

"What do _you_ care?!"

Hook smiled, "I don't. In fact, I would revel in watching your little gang turn against you. Already, these three are beginning to see you for what you really are."

Peter looked at Wendy then. Then over at John and Michael. Hook was right, of course. His friends were already turning against him… loosing faith in him. And they'd tell the Lost Boys… And Peter would be alone.

But he wasn't about to advertise his insecurities to James Hook!

"Why should I care what they think? I don't care what anybody thinks!"

Hook grinned, knowingly, and Peter bristled.

"Does anyone challenge?!" Hook turned his attention back to the crewman surrounding him, but none of them spoke up.

Peter glared at the back of Hook's head as the man turned away.

"I challenge you, Hook!"

The Captain returned his gaze slowly to the brazen boy, and sneered.

"You, boy, aren't even a challenge for Mr Smee. You lack all technique. You are not worthy to fight me."

Peter took a deep breath to steady himself, resisting the rage that was still bubbling up within him. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter.

"And you're just a coward, Hook! Won't even fight a little boy!"

Hook chuckled, and Peter scowled.

"That's exactly why I won't fight you, Peter. You _are_ just a little boy."

"'Just'?!" Peter was indignant. How could he have lost all credibility in such a short time?! Only a few days ago, he was the bane of Captain James Hook's life. Now, even his scurvy crew were looking at Peter like he was pathetic. Like he was a joke. Well, he would make them sorry!

Still grinning at his young foe, Hook turned away, once again, to address the crew. But Peter wasn't about to let the man turn his back on him like he was nothing. He would show Hook just how much of a threat he still was!

With Hook's back turned, the man had no warning of the attack except for Pan's enraged cry and the startled expressions of the crew. As his men ran to his aid, Hook spun around just as Peter's blade was about to slice the Captain across the chest. But Hook was always armed and as fast as a cat. Using his iron claw to deflect the blow, Hook grabbed Pan's wrist with his good hand and hit the boy over the head with his namesake.

Peter dropped to his knees as the impact of the Captain's hook seemed to split his brain in two. Burning, thudding pain overwhelmed him and his vision blurred. He felt the warm trickle of fresh blood oozing down his face, but when he tried to wipe it away, he couldn't seem to move his hand to the right place; instead, it waved about in space, uncoordinated, before he gave up and let it drop.

The muffled sound of voices reached him then. He thought he recognised Wendy's voice… but he couldn't decipher what she was saying. Then Hook's darker tone took over, and Peter tried to stand, not wanting Hook to win another battle.

But the boy was spent. He couldn't find the strength to pull himself to his feet, the pain in his head unrelenting.

Wendy tried to gently check Peter's head-wound, but the boy flinched and hissed at her slightest touch, his eyes screwed shut.

"How could you?!" She was addressing Hook, and the Captain looked down at her with disdain.

"You chastise _me_ , little girl? Your gutless, loathsome scug-of-a-leader attacked me when my back was turned! As I'd always suspected, he is nothing but a cowardly brat who wouldn't know Good Form if it hit him over the head!"

"You could have killed him!" The little girl's eyes shot daggers at the man, and Hook was bewildered by the unfairness of her reaction.

"Pan brought this on himself, girl. And if he ever does anything so despicably contemptible again, I _will_ kill him."

With that, Captain Hook turned away and marched into his cabin, forcefully slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter stared at Mr Smee incredulously as Wendy and her brothers picked up the scrubbing brushes and began their work, swabbing the deck.

"You want me to what?"

"I ain't asking ya, laddie. Captain's orders. You whipper-snappers are to be put to work."

"Every man aboard must pull his weight, me bucko," chimed in Mason.

Pan turned his disgusted expression onto the burly pirate and curled his lip, "I'm no man, Mason… And I'm sure as hell no dirty pirate!"

Peter tried to duck out of the way as Mason lunged at him… but not quickly enough. Peter squealed in pain as the man grabbed hold of his ear and tugged it aggressively.

"Stow ya talk, Pan. You can keep making trouble for yourself, or you can learn to keep ya mouth shut!" With that, Mason shoved Peter to the floor, the boy lying still for a few moments while he collected himself.

Standing above the boy, Mason began to remove his belt, and Peter watched as the pirate flexed the strap in his hands threateningly, staring down at him with a grave expression on his face.

"Pick up a brush and get to work, Pan. Captain's orders."

All four children had their eyes fixed on Mason, flitting from the man's severe face to the belt in his hands.

After a tense silence that Wendy thought would never end, Peter finally relented, grabbing up a scrubbing brush resentfully and scowling at Mr Mason as he did so.

Dipping the brush into a bucket of seawater, Pan continued to scowl at Mason, the man eventually turning back to his own duties once he was satisfied with the boy's surrender.

But Peter Pan was far from yielding to his enemies.

Standing, the boy took aim and lobbed the scrubbing brush as hard as he could, watching wide-eyed as it connected with the back of Mason's head.

Peter grinned in triumph as Mason stumbled forward… but his smile dropped when the man managed to keep his footing and turned, fixing the boy with a furious glare.

As the pirate advanced, Peter dashed away across the ship, Wendy, John and Michael abandoning their task and rushing after their leader and the pirate, screaming pleas at both of them to stop.

Captain Hook burst from his cabin just in time to see Mason catch up with Peter and roughly grab him around the waist, pulling the boy down onto the deck and climbing on top of him.

Peter gasped as the pirate's weight pressed down on his ribs, and his head snapped to the side, blood flying from his mouth as the grown man punched him in the face…

"Enough!" The Captain's shout silenced all on deck, Wendy putting her hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle her own scream.

Peter coughed painfully as he tried to recover himself. He had been hit and injured by pirates countless times, but being punched directly in the head was a new sort of pain. He felt nauseous all of a sudden, and didn't think he'd ever be able to stand up again.

"Get up." Hook's order was quiet but severe, and his crewman complied immediately.

Feeling the weight of Mason vanish did help a little… but Peter kept his eyes firmly shut and willed the throbbing in his head to cease to no avail.

Hook looked down at the boy lying on deck, blood slowly trickling from his mouth, obviously in pain. The Captain allowed himself a small smile.

At a meaningful glance from their captain, Mullins and Starkey stepped forward and took hold of Peter, dragging the boy to his feet and supporting his weight so he wouldn't sink back to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this fray on my ship?!"

"Beggin' ya pardon, Captain Hook, Sir, but… Peter Pan was flouting orders. When I enforced your rule, the brat attacked me."

Addressing the rest of the crew gathered on deck, Hook raised his voice, "Is that the truth of it?"

"Aye, Captain," the men replied in unison.

"Mr Smee tried to set the contemptible imps to work, scrubbing the deck," elaborated Starkey, "But Pan blatantly refused. Mason threatened him with fair punishment, and the boy attacked when Mason's back was turned."

The Captain's eyebrows lifted at these last words, and he looked again at the boy before him.

Peter finally managed to open his eyes to slits as he slowly recovered his composure. He could hear what the pirates were saying, and he had realised Hook was now on deck, too. He hated being so vulnerable in front of Hook… But pain still hammered his head and he just wished he could go to sleep.

Hook saw that the boy's eyes were open but unfocused.

"Miss Wendy," The little girl startled as the Captain turned to her, "Do you recall what I told you only a short time ago? About what would happen if Peter Pan attacked someone with their back turned?"

Wendy's mouth failed to form words; she just stared at the man in dumbstruck horror.

"But perhaps… considering Pan was armed with nothing but a scrubbing brush… And Mr Mason has already done such a good job of exacting his revenge… Perhaps a less severe punishment is in order. What do you say, Mr Mason?"

"Aye, Captain… I enjoyed slugging the runt, but he should be held to account more official-like."

"Quite so."

Hook again considered the boy, mulling over his sentence, and saw Mason's belt, discarded on the deck when the man had given chase.

"Eight hits with your belt, Mr Mason."

"Aye aye, Sir!" Mason beamed as he went to retrieve the strap.

"You can't beat Peter!" Wendy insisted, "Not now! Look at him!"

The boy still wasn't supporting his own weight, leaning heavily against Mullins. Perhaps Mason had hit him too hard.

"You make a fair point, Miss Wendy," the Captain conceded, "Mason, sentence will be carried out when Pan has recovered a little."

Mason looked crestfallen, but heeded his Captain. "Aye aye, Sir."

"Mullins, bring the boy into my cabin."

"Aye aye, Cap'n."

"Please, Captain," young Wendy stepped forward as Mullins complied with Hook's order, picking Peter up and carrying him into the Captain's quarters, "May I tend to him?"

Hook mulled it over. It would be fun to upset the girl by refusing… But it would be useful to have someone to watch Pan closely. Being hit hard enough in the head could kill a man, or indeed a boy, hours or even days later. He had seen it happen.

"Very well, Miss Wendy. Your duty will be to tend Peter until he is fit to perform his own duties."

"Thank you, Captain."

"But be warned," Hook grabbed her upper arm as she was passing him on the way to his cabin, "If I learn of any conspiracies of escape, Pan will receive much worse than a belt or a punch to the head. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Captain. I understand."

Peter found himself unceremoniously dumped onto the Captain's bed by Mullins, the pirate quickly vacating the cabin when his task was fulfilled.

The comfort of Hook's bed was enveloping, and Peter quickly felt himself sinking into a much-wanted sleep.

"Peter! No!" Wendy stood over him and grabbed him by the shoulders, "You mustn't go to sleep. Wake up!"

She wasn't frantic in her demand, but determined. Peter tried brushing her off and rolled over onto his side. How could she be so cruel, to deny him an innocent nap after his ordeal?

"Peter!" Wendy roughly shook him again, "I won't let you go to sleep… Not until I'm sure you'll wake up again."

"Wendy! Get off! Lemme alone..."

"I mean it, Peter Pan. I'll not have you dying in your sleep!"

Peter let out an exasperated groan and heaved himself up into a sitting position. Looking at his friend with exaggerated annoyance, he sighed.

"Happy?"

"Very." The little girl beamed, and Peter couldn't help giving her a small smile in return.

"How's your head?"

Pan put a hand up to the point of impact tentatively, wincing a little as his fingers touched, "It hurts like hell. I really want to sleep."

"Well, you mustn't, Peter… You could die."

"I don't think Mason hit me _that_ hard."

"We can't know that for sure. It's better to be safe than sorry. It's the second head-wound you've had today, after all!"

"I wouldn't be sorry," Peter smirked, "I'd be dead."

The look of worry Wendy gave him wiped the grin from his face, and he dropped his gaze.

"We should decide what to do next..."

Wendy furrowed her brows questioningly at Peter's words, so he elaborated, "To escape. We should plan our next move."

The girl glanced up at the cabin door with concern, the Captain's warning echoing in her mind.

"Peter," she whispered, "This is hardly the place to discuss escape."

"When do you think we'll get another chance alone?" His question was obviously rhetorical, and Wendy bit her lip in consternation. Peter had a point.

"Where do you think we'll be sleeping tonight? Do you think Hook will have us all in here again?"

"I'm not sure… He'll keep you here, possibly… but John and Michael and I could end up anywhere. Probably the brig."

It was Peter's turn to furrow his brows, "We need to stay together, somehow. We all need to escape at once, or there'll be too much time for the pirates to stop us..."

Wendy opened her mouth to reply when the cabin door was thrust open and Captain Hook marched in, Mr Smee trotting in behind him with a steaming kettle in hand.

"Ah, Pan. Still alive, I see."

"No thanks to you." Peter scowled.

"On the contrary, you ungrateful brat… If I hadn't intervened, Mason would have beaten you to a bloody pulp. Perhaps I stopped him too soon."

"Perhaps you did."

"Peter!" Wendy whacked him on the arm reproachfully, "The Captain is right… You're being ungrateful."

Pan let his mouth fall open in dismay, "Ungrateful?! Wendy! This villain is holding us prisoner! We owe him nothing!"

Mr Smee chose this loaded moment to scurry over with a basin of warm water, placing the steaming bowl on a night-stand and handing cut cloth to Wendy. The little girl took the rags without a word, trying to return her thoughts to the heated discussion.

"Peter, Captain Hook could have killed all of us," she continued, dipping a cloth into the water and ringing it out, "We owe him some gratitude for that."

Peter flinched and ducked away from Wendy's touch as she made to clean the cuts on his head and face, "Don't touch me! You're wrong!"

"Peter, I..."

"Just shut up, Wendy! You don't know anything!"

The little girl's bottom lip trembled as she stared at the boy for a moment. Finally, she dropped her gaze in dismay.

"Come, my dear," Hook cooed as her placed his good hand on her shoulder comfortingly and guided her away, "You know as well as I that this brazen, selfish boy speaks without thinking… Mr Smee will return you to your brothers."

Wendy sucked in a breath to stop herself from sobbing as she spoke, "Are we to sleep in here again tonight, Captain?"

"No, my dear. You shall be sleeping in the brig. Fear not! I have had my men make it comfortable for you and your brothers."

"And Peter?"

"Peter will remain here. It will do you good to be free of him for a time."

Looking back over her shoulder, Wendy gazed at Peter in concern, but the boy refused to look up and meet her eye. Mr Smee opened the cabin door for her, and she reluctantly passed through.

Once the cabin door closed, Captain Hook turned his attention back to the boy on his bed.

Pan fidgeted nervously as Hook walked back towards him and took the seat Wendy had vacated. Peter shrank back against the pillows, uneasy at the man's close proximity.

Hook took up the rag that Wendy had abandoned, and soaked it in the basin for a second time. Wringing it out one-handed, Hook leaned in to place it on Peter's head, but the boy flinched and withdrew further.

"Damn it, Pan, hold still!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Don't be such a child. Would you rather your wounds become infected?"

"Yes!"

Hook's eyes flashed in anger at the boy's stubborn pig-headedness, and he lunged forward and grabbed hold of the brat's scrawny leg. Peter shrieked in anger and fear as the man dragged him across the bed and pinned him down. With his hooked arm across the boy's chest, Hook pressed the damp rag against Pan's bloodiest wound.

The boy hissed in pain at the contact, his wound stinging at Hook's touch. But the Captain ignored Pan's discomfort… or rather, he enjoyed it… and didn't withdraw the compress.

"You know, Pan… It's a wonder you have any friends at all. God knows what those puny blighters see in you. You're a horrid little creature."

"Sod you, Hook! They love me. You're the one without any friends."

"My solitude is out of choice, Pan. I left all the important people in England when I first sailed. I was a young man of fifteen."

"Spare me your tragic life-story, Captain. Wendy said I wasn't to fall asleep, and boring tales put me out like a light."

The boy hissed as Hook put more pressure on the wound, sneering at Pan's disrespect.

"You are sorely trying my patience, boy."

"Good!"

Giving up on nursing the ungrateful cur, Hook released him and sat back in his chair, watching Peter sit up and wriggle back up to the top of the bed.

"Get off of my bed, Pan."

"Gladly." Peter swung his legs over the side and promptly lost his balance, falling to his hands and knees. Hook sighed wistfully and rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and circling the bed to where Peter knelt.

"Let me offer you a hand, Pan," The Captain reached down, "The one you haven't already taken from me."

Peter stared at the Captain's outstretched hand, but did not move. Finally withdrawing his offer, Hook sighed again and left the boy to his own devices, taking a seat at his desk and pouring himself a nightcap.

Reassured that the man had lost interest, Peter tentatively pushed himself up off of the floor and stood on shaky legs. He thought he would topple again at any moment, but he was loathed to betray any more weakness to his enemy. He had already been shown to be pathetic, and that pained him more than his physical injuries.

"Let me out, Hook."

The Captain glanced up from the open logs on his desk to give the child a perplexed look.

"No, Pan. You're staying here. Now go to sleep."

"You just ordered me off the bed, Captain Clever."

Hook glared at the boy, resisting the urge to get up and beat him. Even Captain Hook knew there were limits to how often Peter Pan could be punished before it went too far. He didn't want the boy to die just yet, and he clearly hadn't recovered from the earlier ordeals of the day.

The man pointed, and Peter's eyes fell on a narrow, ornate settee by one of several bookcases, "Sleep on the couch, Pan."

Scowling, Peter slowly made his way over to his makeshift bed and collapsed down upon it, curling his knees up to his chest protectively. With all the exhaustion the terrible day had brought, no sooner had the boy closed his eyes than he had fallen into the sweet oblivion of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Captain Hook felt the glare of the morning sun through his eyelids, and reluctantly rolled over and forced them open. It was early, and he could tell by the stable motion of the ship that the sea was calm.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his good hand, Hook heaved himself up and sat, gathering his energy for the day ahead. Looking down at the scarred stump where his right hand should have been, the Captain remembered his prisoner, and looked over to where the boy was lying on the couch.

Peter had rolled onto his back at some point in the night, one arm hanging off the side of the sofa, not quite touching the floor.

As Hook stared at him, he felt a strange bristling of concern; the boy looked pale, and was utterly still. So still, in fact, that it was unnerving.

Getting out of bed, Hook made his way over to the child, trying to place just exactly what he was finding so ominous.

Placing his good hand on the boy's chest, the reason suddenly dawned on him; Peter wasn't breathing.

"Peter?!" The Captain began to shake the boy roughly, and screamed for his bo'sun. Mr Smee was there in an instant, looking from his Captain to Peter Pan, lying unresponsive in Hook's grasp.

"Get the smelling salts!"

"Aye aye, Captain!"

Pulling Pan into a sitting position, Hook continued to shake him, "Breath, damn you!"

The child suddenly gasped and flailed, his legs kicking out reflexively as his brain prompted his lungs to start working again.

Opening his eyes wide in surprise, Peter took deep breaths as he stared at Hook, kneeling in front of him and holding him steady. The expression of concern on Hook's face was almost as confusing to Peter as his current state… waking up out of breath and panicked.

Glancing down, Peter stared at the fleshy stump held against his left arm. The Captain saw the boy grimace at the sight of his disfigurement, and Hook released his hold on the boy quickly, pulling his arm away in embarrassment.

Mr Smee bustled over with the smelling salts, Hook waving him away.

"They're of no use now, are they? You blockhead!"

The Captain stood and marched away, grabbing up his hook and beginning the process of affixing it to his disfigured arm. Smee put down the salts and began trying to examine Peter, pulling open the boy's eyelids and staring into his eye.

The boy brushed Smee's hands away and stood, shakily.

"Leave me alone, Smee."

The old bo'sun looked over his shoulder at his Captain, and Hook waved him away, "You may go, Smee. Bring me some breakfast."

"Aye aye, Captain."

Alone again with Hook, Peter watched the man suspiciously as he finished attaching his namesake and proceeded to dress.

Neither man nor boy said a word until Hook was finished with his morning rituals. Then he turned a hateful stare onto the boy.

"You really are the most ungrateful brat to ever draw breath, Pan."

"And you are the most disgusting pirate!"

Hook smirked at the boy's weak insult before taking a seat at his desk.

"Get out, Peter."

"And go where?"

"Get out."

Peter stared at the man for another moment before walking to the door.

Outside, the sun was streaming down, reflecting glittering light on the surface of the ocean. Peter leaned over the bulwark to take in the sight, but gasped as he was roughly grabbed and spun around by Mr Mason.

"All better today, me bucko? We've got a score to settle."

"Let go of me!" Peter struggled as the pirate dragged him back to the Captain's cabin, knocking on the door confidently.

"What?!" Hook's angry tone caused Mason to pause… but the man quickly mustered his courage and opened the door, dragging Peter back into the Captain's quarters.

"Beggin' ya pardon, Cap'n Hook, Sir..."

"Well?!"

"It's just… I noticed the whelp here is up and about, and seemingly much better than he were yesterday..."

"Your point, Mr Mason?"

"Well, Cap'n… It's just… You said I was to carry out his punishment when the boy was recovered, and… He seems well-recovered to me, Cap'n."

Hook leaned back in his chair and considered the pair before him. Peter scowled and kept tugging his arm away from Mason, but the pirate kept a firm grip on him with ease.

"I'm afraid I must disappoint you, Mason..."

Peter stopped his struggling and gazed at Hook in surprise, his dumbstruck expression mirrored on the face of Mason.

"Cap'n?"

"Pan is improved… but he has yet to sufficiently recover for you to take a belt to him. He will work on deck today and complete all the duties that are assigned to him. If he makes it through the day without his body failing again, we may think about fulfilling his punishment tomorrow."

Mason glanced down at the boy, and Peter returned the pirate's gaze, neither quite sure of what to make of Hook's decision. Was James Hook actually turning down an opportunity to hurt Peter Pan?!

"Aye, Cap'n… If you think that's best..."

"I do. Now, get out of my sight, both of you."

"Aye aye, Sir."

Peter found himself being tugged back out on deck, Mason roughly shoving him away once they were outside.

"Now listen good, bucko… You do as your told and pull your weight, or I'll have your guts for garters."

"Not unless Hook says you can, bucko!"

Mason grabbed hold of the boy's scruff and yanked him close, Peter pulling away from the pirate's chest hopelessly.

"The Captain might've gone soft on ya, Pan, but I sure as hell won't. Stay out of my way if you know what's good for ya. Understand?!"

"Yeah, yeah… I understand. Now let me go."

Mason complied, shoving Peter away from him before returning to his own duties. Peter looked around to see several of the crew had stopped to watch the exchange, and he scowled at them before marching off to find a spot where he could keep out of sight. Peter Pan wasn't about to take orders from filthy pirates.

"Pan?!" Captain Hook's voice boomed across the deck, and Peter shrank a little lower in his hiding place.

The crates of cargo that surrounded him had made a perfect den, and Peter had promptly fallen asleep. Now, the sun sat high in the sky, and the Captain had finally noticed the boy's absence.

Peter knew hiding was just asking for another beating, but he couldn't help himself. He wouldn't give in to Hook if he could avoid it. But now his defiance seemed like a bad idea, and his hiding place felt inadequate. Nevertheless, he kept quiet and resolute in his refusal to follow orders.

Hook's gaze swept over his ship for a second time. His crewman were growing nervous in his angry presence, and slowed in their tasks to watch him fearfully.

"Where the hell is Pan?!"

An awkward silence followed, the men fidgeting and looking at their feet. Peter stifled a giggle that threatened to ruin the game, his fear subsiding with the fun.

"Damn it, you fools! Who saw him last?" Again, no one answered.

But Peter was failing to keep his laughter at bay, and the insubstantial chuckle that escaped grabbed the attention of Billy Jukes. The young pirate was leaning against the stack of cargo, watching his furious Captain warily. At the sound of a giggle, Jukes glanced at the cargo to his side, then slowly started stepping back until he had a view of the boy sitting amongst the crates.

Billy smiled cruelly, delighting in his sudden power.

"Captain Hook, Sir..."

"What?!"

Billy flinched and gulped at the man's rage, now singularly directed at him. Instead of answering, Billy pointed at Pan's hiding place and offered his Captain a knowing look.

Fixing his gaze of the stack of cargo, Hook marched towards it determinedly.

Peter screamed when the crates above his head were dashed across the deck. Covering his head with his hands to protect himself from the debris, he only thought to run when it was too late. No sooner had he climbed to his feet than Hook had grabbed him, tugging him violently to stand before him.

"And what, may I ask, have you been doing all this time?"

Peter's heart was hammering in his chest, and he struggled to calm himself.

"Well?!"

"Sleeping."

A smattering of laughter swept over the crew at the boy's foolish and brazen answer. If any of the men dared speak to the Captain the way Pan did, they'd be visiting Davy Jones for sure.

"Sleeping?"

"Yes… mostly."

"And what _should_ you have been doing?" Hook's voice had become menacingly calm, and Peter recognised the danger. He tried to look the man in the eye and resist fidgeting, but his nerves were growing.

"No one had told me what to do… so I made myself scarce. I didn't want to get in anyone's way."

Hook stared at the boy, unblinking. Peter willed the man to break eye contact, and flinched when Hook threw his head back and laughed. The boy felt some of the tension release, and he let himself sigh in relief.

Of course, he knew better than to think the Captain had suddenly grown forgiving and benevolent, and true enough, Hook's laughter died as suddenly as it began, and Peter chocked as the Captain's good hand squeezed his throat.

"Well, seeing as you are so well-rested, Pan… I'm sure you've recovered enough for Mr Mason to give you your lesson."

Peter's eyes grew wide as he comprehended the Captain's meaning, and Mason stepped forward, grinning ear to ear.

But the pirate had served under Captain Jas. Hook long enough to wait for the skipper's direct order before removing his belt.

"Mr Mason… it seems you will dispense justice this day, after all. Would you have a crewman hold onto Pan while you exercise his punishment?"

"Many thanks to ya, Cap'n, but I'd rather subdue the whelp myself, if it's all the same."

Hook considered the man for a moment, and Peter had the strangest thought that he'd rather take a beating from Hook than the huge and eager Mason; the Captain's thirst for revenge was so much more familiar to him.

"Very well," Hook declared, shoving Peter into his crewman's arms, "But see he survives it."

"Aye aye, Capt'n."

Peter felt frozen to the spot, surprising Captain and crew with his stillness. Was Peter Pan really not going to resist his rightful punishment? Wasn't he going to fight? Mason used one hand to remove his own belt, and even then, Pan didn't move.

The stillness held all of them in place for a long, pregnant moment until Mason couldn't take the tension any longer. He felt himself losing his nerve, which disturbed him. With insecure anger welling inside of him, Mason knelt on one knee and roughly pulled the boy down to lie across the other.

The aggressive tug of the man suddenly brought Peter to his senses, and he finally began to fight. Pulling away from Mason, who only had hold of him by one arm, Peter used his free fist to crack Mason in the jaw with all his might.

The man grunted in pain, but didn't lose his grip on Pan's arm. Growling in rage, Mason lunged at the boy and they crashed onto the deck, Peter crying out as he landed painfully on his back with Mason straddling him.

The boy punched and kicked at his attacker to no avail until Mason flipped him onto his stomach and pinned him in place with a knee between the shoulder blades.

Peter desperately tried to push himself up from the deck, but Mason's weight was too great. Tears streamed down Pan's cheeks as the position of the man's knee sent shooting pains along his spine. He felt like his backbone would snap.

Finally in a decent position, Mason held up his leather belt and swung it down viciously on Pan's backside. Peter screamed as the sudden blow caused him to jolt, the subsequent stabbing pain that shot through his back being almost worse than the belt itself.

As each blow fell, Peter tried to hold still, but each time the pain caused him to flinch and create another agonising spasm along his spine.

Finally, although Peter hadn't been counting, Mason reached eight strikes and let the belt hang at his side, his chest heaving with exertion.

Apart from Mason's heavy breaths and Peter's quiet, trembling sobs, everything grew still.

Hook glanced away from Pan's face for the first time since Mason had pinned him down to see the worried expression of Mr Smee, who was staring at his Captain with a tinge of disgust. The old bo'sun quickly averted his gaze, but there was no denying what Hook had seen. A look of disappointment.

Hook realised Mr Smee was the only other crewman to know of Pan's earlier condition when Hook had found him not breathing that morning. And Smee was clearly disturbed that Hook would allow the boy to be punished so harshly when he was obviously still in a weakened state.

The Captain curled his lip as a nagging guilt tugged at his conscience. It was a rare and unpleasant sensation indeed, to find himself concerned for Peter Pan's welfare.

Noticing Mr Mason was now looking to his Captain for orders, Hook broke the silence and stepped forward,

"Get off him, Mason."

"Aye aye, Cap'n.

Peter's body was shaking, but as soon as he felt Mason's weight leave him he tried to push himself up off of the deck.

"Defiant to the end, Pan."

"Get away from me."

The boy's voice was shaky but bold. If anything, he seemed outraged. Hook let a small smile dance across his lips as he watched the child struggle to sit up.

Crouching before the lad, he again offered the boy assistance with his good hand, but Peter glared at him and pushed himself up onto his knees, his face wincing with pain and one hand instinctively moving to the bruising spot on his back where Mason's knee had been.

Without thinking, Hook picked Peter up and held him to his chest as a father would do to a son, the boy's head on his should, arms and legs wrapping around him reflexively. Hook didn't wait for Pan's reaction before marching with him across the deck towards his cabin. It was only after several strides that Hook let himself realise, Peter wasn't resisting; he was quietly sobbing into the pirate captain's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Captain Hook glared at the petulant boy sulking in the seat opposite him. Pan had been moping for two days now, ever since he had taken Mason's beating. The Captain knew the boy was still sore from his punishment, his back badly bruised and his backside tender with welts… but Pan's obstinacy and brooding was getting on the man's nerves, and he had had enough of it.

"Right… Get up."

Peter looked up at the man, but stayed in his seat.

"Why?"

"Infuriating boy! Just do as you're told!"

Peter crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and slouched in his chair. Hook ignored the impertinent gesture and began walking to the door.

"Follow me."

Peter watched Hook as the man marched out into the sunlight on deck. After a moment of resistance, Pan's curiosity won out and he hurried after the pirate captain.

In the glare of the day, Peter glowered at the crew who were going about their duties on deck, paying him no mind. Standing with his arms crossed again, Peter watched as Hook ordered John and Michael over to where Pan waited.

"Now then, boys," Hook signalled to Billy Jukes as well, and Peter shot daggers at the young crewman as he approached, vengeful towards the pirate for revealing his hiding place to Hook a few days before.

"If you are going to be members of my crew," the Captain continued,

"I'm not." Peter stated bluntly.

Hook gave him a warning look, and Peter looked down and shuffled his feet casually.

"You will all need to pull your weight _and_ be useful in battle."

John and Michael stared, wide-eyed at the Captain with open mouths as Billy Jukes started handing out swords.

Billy paused before handing a blade to Pan, giving an unsure glance to his skipper instead. Peter was holding himself very still, and his eyes were on the weapon in Billy's hand. Hook saw Pan had tensed in anticipation of being armed, and he unsheathed his own sword before giving Billy the nod.

Peter heard the ominous ringing of Hook's blade as it was pulled from it's scabbard. The pirate was standing almost directly behind him, but he did not move. He knew Hook was warning him against trying anything, but Peter refused to acknowledge the man's threat.

Finally, Billy Jukes offered Peter the sword he was holding, and Peter wrapped his fingers around the hilt gently. Once Billy had relinquished the blade completely, Peter tested its weight in his hands, and briefly considered how fast he would have to move to slice open Hook's stomach before the man could parry.

Thinking better of the crude plan, Peter waited for Hook to continue.

"From what I've seen of your fencing skills, you are all three an utter disgrace," Hook circled the boys and locked eyes with Pan as he said this, delighting in the ferocious scowl Peter sent him in response.

He also noted that the boy didn't protest, and the thought that Peter Pan had been humbled was a notion Hook relished.

"You are all to take fencing lessons every day until I deem your skill with a sword to be decent. You will take instruction from whom ever I elect. Is that understood?"

"Aye aye, Captain," came the mumbled responses of the Darling boys.

"Pan? Is that understood?"

Peter released a contemptuous sigh and glanced from Hook to Billy.

"Aye."

"Good. Your lessons begin now. Mr Jukes will assist by making up numbers. He is, however, far more knowledgeable than you lazy brats, and he has authority above you. Clear?"

"Aye aye, Captain."

This time Peter refused to answer, instead scowling at Billy Jukes with venomous hatred.

"Again, Pan!"

Peter let his sword hang as he tried to catch his breath. He was sweating and exhausted and he just wanted to stop. For the past hour, Hook and Jukes had taken it in turns to spar with Peter, and he hadn't been allowed to pause once. Michael and John had been sent back to their chores long before.

"Again!"

"I'm tired! I can't do it any more!" Peter threw his sword down petulantly and slumped down onto the deck, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Mr Jukes," Hook addressed the pirate boy brightly, but Billy knew Pan was the real target.

"What would happen, say, if you were fighting a lazy scug such as Pan and he just… sat down in front of you because he was too tired to continue?"

"I'd run my blade through his neck, Captain."

Both pirates stared down at Peter pointedly, and he scowled at them in return.

"Get to your chores, Pan. You lose."

Peter flinched and his mouth fell open in outrage,

"I didn't lose! We were just practising!"

"You gave up, Peter. You lost."

Peter clambered to his feet and squared his shoulders at the Captain,

"I did not!"

"See to your chores!"

Peter was about to object again, but he stopped when he felt his eyes well up. Chocking back a sob, he pushed past Billy Jukes as roughly as he could, the boy sniggering at him callously, and went to join the other boys as they scrubbed the deck.

"He could be such an asset." Hook mused, wistfully.

Billy glanced from his Captain to Pan and felt a stab of jealousy.

"We have to think of a way off this boat."

"Ship."

Peter's scrubbing brush halted it's rhythm as he glared at John for correcting him.

"It's a stinking old tub, John. And I've had enough!"

"Shhh!"

The three boys ducked their heads and began scrubbing again in case they had drawn any attention. When none of the crew seemed to react, Peter paused again to continue plotting.

"Where's Wendy?"

"Where she always is these days," John sighed, "Stuck in the galley peeling potatoes."

Peter bit his lip in consternation.

"When we last spoke," Peter paused, remembering how he had upset Wendy when she had only been trying to help him… but he quickly shrugged it off and continued, "When we do escape, it needs to be together. We can't split up or we'll never all succeed."

"But, Peter, that's the problem… We're never all together any more."

"We need to think of a way. Are you all still kept in the brig at night?

"Aye, Wendy too."

Peter wondered what transgression he'd have to perform to get himself banished from Hook's cabin and locked in the brig. It would have to be something serious, considering what he'd already put Hook through… but if he went too far, the captain might simply kill him. It was a delicate line to tread.

Of course, even if he was sent to the brig, he would then have a locked cell and perhaps even chains to contend with.

If only he could think of a way to get Wendy and her brothers back in Hook's cabin. It would be far easier to escape there than the brig.

"Pan!"

The boys looked up in surprise to see Billy Jukes standing not far off, sneering at Peter.

"What?"

Billy bristled at Pan's disrespectful tone, but he decided to let it be… his message from the Captain was far better ammunition than his own sore pride.

"Move your lazy arse… it's time for practice."

Peter blinked as he realised Jukes was summoning him to another fencing lesson. His face became a picture of outrage, and Billy barely tried to control his smile.

"Sword fighting?! But we did that this morning!"

"Captain's orders, Pan. Shift!"

"No! I'm not bloody doing it!" Peter threw down the scrub-brush and crossed his arms and legs defiantly.

"Oh, well… I'll just go tell the Captain you're flouting orders again, shall I?"

"I suppose you'll have to, Billy Jukes. And you can tell him I'm not scrubbing the deck any more either!"

John and Michael stared at Peter with horrified expressions as Jukes snickered and sauntered back to where Hook was waiting.

"Peter… Hook's going to kill you!"

Ignoring John's words, Peter's eyes searched the deck for inspiration, and spotted Mr Smee busy scrubbing britches in a large, squat barrel. Not only was a clanking set of keys clearly in view, dangling from the man's belt, but a small dagger was fastened just beside them. Peter knew from experience that Mr Smee had the most comprehensive collection of keys, after the Captain, and had access to almost every room on the ship.

Without a seconds thought, Peter was up and racing towards Mr Smee. The old man glanced around at the enraged shout of his Captain, but Peter was already unsheathing the dagger. In a flash, he used the small blade to slice through Smee's belt, grabbing hold of the keys before they fell.

By this time, several of the crew including the Captain himself were rushing towards Peter from all sides, and the boy had to skid across the deck on his hip to avoid the outstretched hands of Gentleman Starkey as he lunged at him.

By some small miracle, Peter made it to the main hatch and clambered down the stairs to below deck. But some of the passageways to his destination were narrow, and Peter's path was suddenly blocked by Ed Teynte. Without pausing, Peter slashed the pirate across the chest with the small blade, and the man was so startled that he fell back against the wall in panic, crying out in pain.

Angry shouts and the din of running crewmen gained on Peter as he heaved open the hatch to the brig and hurried through. Scrabbling with the set of keys, his fingers nimbly searched for one he recognised. It was fairly easy to spot; large and iron with scratches and wear.

Practically leaping into one of the empty cells, Peter tugged the cell door shut with a metallic clang and stuck his hand through the bars to get at the lock. Just as he was turning the key, Hook himself burst through the hatch and sped towards him. Peter barely had time to pull the key from the lock and withdraw it and his hand to the safety of the locked cell before Hook was tugging fiercely on the door and glaring at the boy, venomously.

Peter grinned in triumph, but had to leap back away from the door as Hook's hand reached in and grabbed at him. Hook growled in rage as the child evaded his grasp, and slammed his hook against the bars violently.

The pirate captain had now been joined by the other members of his crew who had given chase, and he endeavoured to keep face in front of them by taking a deep, calming breath before addressing the brat.

"What are you doing, Pan?"

"I won't be ordered about, Hook! Sword-fighting was this morning… and I won't scrub the deck any more!"

The Captain's eyes glinted malevolently, "Do you really think you are in a position to make the rules?"

"I am now, Codfish. I'll stay in the brig until you agree to my terms."

Hook suddenly roared with laughter, and Peter's grin slipped from his face.

"Idiot boy! I would just leave you in there to starve. You'd come crawling out, begging for forgiveness within the week! Happily, though… You also neglected the fact that there is more than one key to the brig."

At these words, Hook produced his own set of ship's keys and inserted into the lock one of identical appearance to the one in Peter's hand.

Pan's face fell and he rushed forward, grabbing the bars of the cell door with both hands and pulling on it with all his might in an attempt to keep it from opening.

But even one grown man is more than a match for a boy, and two of Hook's crew assisted their captain in wrenching the cell door open. Peter was yanked forward with the door, but let go quickly and retreated to the far wall of his cell, snatching up Smee's dagger and keys from where he had dropped them on the floor.

Hook entered alone, and glared at the boy with utter loathing.

Peter readied himself for a fight, but he knew the odds were stacked far too greatly against him. For the briefest moment, he actually considered giving up and begging for forgiveness in the hope of avoiding a beating… but he chastised himself for having the very notion. Peter Pan would rather die than bow down to Hook!

The Captain looked as though he were about to say something, but instead he lunged forward and grabbed Peter by the throat. The boy cried out in alarm, and instinctively drove the small blade he held between the Captain's ribs.

Hook grunted and looked down to see the hilt of the dagger sticking out of his side, Peter's hand still clutching it. Then man and boy locked eyes, and Hook could see Pan was the more terrified.

Peter suddenly let go of the dagger as if it had burned him, and Hook stepped away, releasing his grip on the boy's throat.

Starkey and Smee hurried to their Captain's side and supported him, his arms around their shoulders as they made for Hook's cabin. Mason hurried past them to grab hold of Peter, and the boy flinched at the man's rough grasp.

Ripping the keys from Peter's hand so roughly that it cut the skin of his palm, Mason slapped Pan across the face and dragged him out of the brig.

Not sure what to do with the boy in the absence of their captain, the crew decided amongst themselves that it would be best to fasten Pan to the mast and await further orders. Hook's wound hadn't seemed like a mortal injury… although, one could never be sure. But when the sounds of breaking glass and objects being thrown about the Captain's quarters began, accompanied by furious shouts from the man himself, the crew were confident that he would be back to exact his revenge quickly.

Peter was still trying to control the trembling of his body and slow his ragged breathing when Mr Smee ventured from Hook's cabin and ordered Mason and Turely to untie him and deliver him to the Captain.

Pan struggled against them, demanding them to unhand him and kicking out his legs in a futile attempt to loosen their grip. But he was quickly hauled into the cabin and brought to stand in front of Hook's grand desk, the Captain glaring at him from the other side of it.

Smee and Starkey were fussing about their leader, the latter filling up his wine goblet while the former carefully finished off the bandages that were now wrapped around the Captain's torso. Hook was shirtless from his treatment, and the bloody blade that had been extracted from his side was placed neatly on the desk in front of him. Peter couldn't help glancing at the dagger, imagining what sort of revenge Hook would exact.

The Captain slowly stood from his chair, not without discomfort, and circled his desk until he stood directly in front of his young attacker.

Peter could sense the blow before it happened, and tried to steal himself for it… but the back of Hook's hand connecting sharply with his face still sent pain shooting through his head and showed him stars.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"Beggin' ya pardon, Captain," ventured Mr Mason, after a tense time, "But where do you want us to stow the whelp?"

Hook didn't take his venomous eyes from Peter while he spoke, and remained still, "Here. Leave him here."

The crewmen glanced at each other warily. By rights, they shouldn't care what became of Pan… but the thought of condemning any young child to a slow and painful death made them uncomfortable. Being beaten to death was a horrible way to go for anyone. But orders were orders, and no man would cross James Hook when he had that sort of quiet about him; the calm before the storm.

Peter felt the crewmen release him and heard them leave, but he remained still, and kept his gaze downcast, his cheek stinging.

"Tell me, Pan," Hook's deep voice suddenly cut through the silence and caused Peter to flinch, "Did you really think such a foolish plan worthwhile? Even for you, it was particularly weak. What exactly did you hope to achieve?"

Peter shrugged, and Hook slammed his namesake against a nearby chair, causing it to go crashing across the room.

Peter flinched again at the loud and violent action, and kept his eyes down.

"Answer me, damn you!"

The boy's plan was to lock himself in the brig and await nightfall, when he, Wendy, Michael and John would be reunited and able to plot an escape. But he couldn't very well tell Captain Hook that, could he?!

"I just didn't want to sword-fight any more. I just wanted you all to stop bossing me around."

"Grow up, Pan!"

Peter bit back a retaliation. He didn't want to drive Hook into a frenzy. Instead, he admitted, "I didn't mean to stab you, you know."

"Oh?" Hook's reaction oozed with sarcasm, but Peter pressed on.

"It just happened. I didn't plan it."

"Well, that makes the throbbing wound in my side feel so much better!"

Peter grimaced and decided better of saying anything more.

Surprisingly, Hook hadn't punished Peter any further for his major infraction. Instead, he had chained Peter by the ankle to the cabin wall in the same corner where the Darling children had been chained on their first night of imprisonment aboard.

There was a pang in his mind as Peter tried to remember what else had happened that day. It was fuzzy, and he had the awful feeling that he had forgotten something important… or someone.

Come to think of it, he was having trouble remembering why he and the Captain had such animosity for each other. He knew he was a prisoner, but he couldn't quite remember how it came to be. He resolved to ask Wendy about it… if he was ever allowed to see her again.

"Can Wendy come and be my nurse again?"

"No." Hook didn't even bother to look up from his charts as he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because you are a bad influence on her."

Peter wrinkled his nose at this. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"When can I see her?"

"When I say so."

"When will _that_ be?"

"Damn you, infuriating boy!"

Peter shied away as Hook bellowed at him, "Must you constantly drive me to distraction?!"

"I didn't mean to."

The Captain let out an exasperated sigh and watched the boy fidget childishly.

A knock on the cabin's door came as a welcome distraction, and Hook barked admittance. Mr Smee scuttled into the room with his usual nervous awkwardness, fidgeting with his cap in his hands, his eyes darting about,

"Begging ya pardon, Captain Hook, Sir..."

"What is it, Smee?" Hook rubbed his temples with his good hand in concession as his bo'sun babbled an explanation,

"One of the kiddies is ailing and laid-up below, Cap'n."

Peter immediately got to his feet, eyes wide with concern.

"Stow it, whelp," Hook growled in response to Pan's sudden stance, "It's no concern of yours."

"No concern of mine?! That's one of my crew, Hook! Not yours."

The Captain stood with such speed and aggression that Peter felt himself cower away from the man, and it filled the boy with shame. Why was he allowing himself to become so pathetic?!

A moment passed between them, and Peter desperately hoped Hook hadn't noticed his uncharacteristic reaction. Peter Pan was _not_ afraid of Captain Hook! How many times would he have to remind himself of that?

But instead of the display of violence that both Pan and Smee were expecting, Hook simply took a deep, calming breath and returned to addressing his Bo'sun,

"Which child is it, Mr Smee? Not Miss Wendy, I trust?"

"No, Captain… it be the wee little'n. Got a burning fever, he has."

"Michael?"

Peter cried out in surprise as Hook grabbed the boy's upper arm and swung him around to face him, holding Pan threateningly close so that their foreheads were almost touching.

The Captain spoke darkly, his voice barely more than a whisper, "If I allow you to visit the brig with me, boy, and you cause any trouble, I will throw that worthless, sickly sprog overboard myself. Is that clear?"

An unnerving silence fell as Peter processed the man's threat. Would Hook really throw a sick little boy like Michael to his death? It was possible. Despite being an opportunity to reunite with Wendy and the other boys, Peter realised any escape attempt would have to wait. Even if they did manage to get past the pirates, Michael might be too ill to swim. In fact, swimming all the way back to… wherever they had been... would be impossible for any of them now. It was just too far. Wasn't it? How long had it been since they set sail? If only he could remember! But, no. Peter and the others needed time to formulate a plan.

His mind made up, Peter looked Hook in the eye, defiantly, "Aye aye, Captain."


End file.
